Roses dancing in my mind
by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel
Summary: This is an apology for Rosesdancinginmymind. I m sorry I really messed up and I hope you enjoy this. This is for you, only for you! Please Review!


**Roses dancing in mind**

**This is dedicated for Rosesdancinginmind. I´m really sorry for what happened and to show you that I´ve decided to write the prompt myself. I changed a few things cause I know you only ship SwanQueen. But they will be mentions of SwanThief and StableQueen too. So I hope you´ll forgive me and please unblock me. I´m really sorry for what happend. I just have a lot on my plate right now and get frustated easily. I never intended for this to happen. And I know you don´t really like haircut stories so please bear with me! My english is not the best since I´m from Germany so please don´t mind my mistakes.**

_**Prompt:**_

_**15-year-old Regina Mills was recently diagnosed with leukemia. When she starts loosing her hair her mother Cora has to shave it off and her father Rumple and older siblings Bae and Zelena decide to shave their heads too. Days later she has to go to **_** the hospital due to massive blood loss and her friend Emma is there for her.**

She stared at the brown chunks of hair in her hands and screamed. She knew that cancer had this terrible side effect but she didn´t expect it to come so soon. Regina loved her long hair, she didn´t want to lose it. Cora, at hearing her daughter scream ran up the stairs to her youngest´s room. The 15-year-old didn´t need to say anything for her mother saw the hair in her hands and took her in her arms. ,,Oh, baby." The older brunette whispered and hugged her little one thighter.

,,Do you want me to shave it off?" she asked softly. Regina didn´t know what to say. She always had long hair. It was never cut before.

,,I don´t know. I want to wait for Daddy." The small girl said crying. Cora nodded and took her downstairs tot he living room where they waited for the man of the house.

As Rumple Gold-Mills came home that day he was met with two of his girls crying. By the sullen look on his wife he knew something bad must have happened.

,,Hey, what is it?" he asked bot hof them. Regina only began to cry harder at this.

,,She started losing her hair, Rumple." Cora explained, strooking her daughter´s hair. Rumple only looked at his daughter´s knee long curls and sighed. Than he left for a few minutes and came back with clippers in his hand.

Both women stared at him in shock.

,,Do you want to shave it?" he asked slowly. The sad teen nodded and stood up. All three oft hem went into the kitchen and Rumple and Regina sat down while Cora stood behind her daughter. ,,Ready?" she questioned nervously. By the small nod oft he girl she turned on the clippers and ran the device over Regina´s head. All of them started crying but for Rumple it was unbearable to see his little one so broken.

When Cora was finished he took the clippers from her and began shaving his own head. His wife looked at him with wide eyes as did his daughter. Never before in his life had he shaved his head, however he would do anything for his baby girl.

Later that evening Regina was already sleeping in her mother´s lap on the couch. When her older sibblings came home. Even they were shocked to see both their father and their sister bald. So they did the same. Rumple took them both tot he kitchen and shaved their heads. It felt so weird to do this but he knew it was to cheer their little sister up.

_A few days later…_

Days later they were all at the hospital again. Regina´s condition worsend rapidly so they had no choice. With them was their daughter´s best friend Emma who was 18 like their son. So it was no wonder that they were together and in love. But that was afew months ago. Emma was pregnant with his baby but there was no love between them anymore more.

When Regina was awake Emma was the first to go into the hospital room.

,,Hey." She said smiling and took her friend´s small hand in her´s.

,,Hi." Said the brunette, still weak from the medicine they gave her. ,,You came!"

,,Of course. I will always be there for you. I always am." The younger girl nodded and smiled.

,,I hope you will still be there when I´m not anymore." This shocked the blonde. Regina couldn´t die. This couldn´t be happening.

,,You will not die! There is still so much that you need to know before you die." By this Regina looked confused at her friend.

,,Then tell me now."

Emma held her breath for a moment and looked down at her swollen belly. She could do this. She had to.

,,I-I lo- I love you." She said and bent down to kiss the brunette on the lips. ,,I love you since I came to Storybrooke years ago. But I didn´t know how to tell you. You always had this big crush on Daniel so I started dating your brother. And I have decided to name our child after you if it´s a girl. I love you so freaking much!" the brown- eyed girl looked really shocked but smiled anyway. She waited for this moment so long.

,,I love you too. When I see you it´s like roses are dancing in my mind and I forget everything around me." She admitted softly.

Now Emma looked shocked.

,,What about Daniel?" the blonde asked. Regina scoffed.

,,He is a jerk. I heard him making jokes about girls with cancer. That they are ugly freaks without any hair. I hate him. I was stupid to believe someone like him could love me. I only love you Emma Swan!" they both pressed they lips against the other´s and kissed. They both had roses dancing in their minds.


End file.
